Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, Uchiha Yuki
by elizarocks9902
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original story by shadowreaperzx24. Naruto brought back Sasuke, but with unexpected twists! But Naruto's been holding quite the trump card. Only thing that bothers Konaho? They never knew about it! Watch the Elemental Nations shake and fall down to the might Of one Naruto Uzumaki and his true comrades!
1. Konoha Gets Schooled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ages you need to know: Naruto 12**

**Anko 12 (tells in story)**

**Danzo 25 (in story)**

**Chapter One-Saved but Blamed`**

**Valley of the End**

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

Naruto put more power to the Rasengan knowing that he was going to need it. The two jutsu met and a huge blinding light was set off. After, the light was gone you could see that Naruto was above Sasuke.

"I did it. I managed to beat Sasuke-teme. I can keep my promise to Sakura-chan." Naruto said while looking up at the sky.

Naruto lifted Sasuke body over him and slowly carries him back to the Leaf.

Konohagakure

"Where is Naruto?" said a very nervous Sakura.

Sakura then saw two figures. One who is carrying the other person. Sakura looked closely and saw a very beaten up Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura.

"NARU-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura screeched out.

"SASUKE-TEME DIDN'T WANT TO GO HOME SO I HAD TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HIM AND DRAG HIM BACK!" Naruto yelled out.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Sakura said. Cough shouted cough.

Tsunade who was walking by saw what was happening ran to Sasuke and started checking his injuries.

"NARUTO what did you do to Sasuke?" Tsunade asked him.

"He used a Chidori on me so I used a Rasengan on him." Naruto stated calmly.

"Are you trying to kill a Leaf shinobi?" Tsunade half asked half yelled.

"N-" Naruto said

"It doesn't matter I have been thinking. Naruto I as the Fifth Hokage banish you from Konoha. You are to pack up your things and leave this village at dawn." Tsunade told him.

Naruto was 'horrified'. His 'dream' of becoming Hokage, crushed in seconds. Naruto couldn't speak therefore he left to get his things. Little did they know he has a big secret.

At Dawn

Naruto was there with the villager and the Konoha 11 looking at him in disgust.

"What do you have to say before leaving Demon?" Tsunade asked.

"What I have to say...um that a hard one lets think shall we? One let start with my real name" Naruto started.

"What real Naruto everyone knows that you are an Uzumaki" Tsunade was worried that Naruto might know his real name.

"Wrong! My real name Hokage-Sama is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Namikaze Yoki my dear aunt." he said calmly.

Everyone's eyes bugged out at this.

"I also have to proof right here." and there it was his birth certificate with his parents and info.

"Two I have three bloodlines the Sharingan, Rinnegan, and the Kitsuneagan." his eyes shifting to each one as he said their names. Everyone knew what the Sharingan looked like, and few recognized the Rinnegan but the Kitunegan was new to them. One half was blood red and the other half was like the blue of your blood when it's in your veins. In the center was a chibi version of each biju in it's respective color.

"Three met my mother Forbidden Art- Shinigam Seal Release KAI" Naruto yelled out.

Kyuubi came out but instead of the fox it shifted to it's human form with 9 tail and matching fox ears.

"Hello I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune otherwise known as Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Yoki in my human form." she stated.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. The Yondaime's wife was the Kyuubi behind the Kyuubi Attack the day Naruto was born.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! I really liked it in their too! I mean come on! I got the grass, the trees, the flowers. I would have been glad to get out but since you changed your mind out of that dark, dank sewer. Oh I almost forgot to take back the kekkai genkai!"Kushina said snapping her fingers at the last part.

"Which bloodl-"Sasuke said.

He didn't get to finish because his eyes start to hurt.

"What have to done to my eyes lady?" Sasuke yelled out.

"Oh I just took back the bloodline the Sharingan and the dna that would have passed down the Sharingan on to your children." Kushina told him.

The villagers were shocked. _'The Sharingan came from the Kyuubi herself?'_

Just then Jiyara came out and said "Demon! Summon out Gamabunta we need a talk."

Naruto did the hand seals and summoned him out.

"GAKI why did you call me here I said for you specifically only to summon me if it is to have a drink" Gamabunta yelled at him.

"First, you know that we have a deal pertaining that! Second, Jiyara wants to erase my name off the Summoning Scroll." stated Naruto in an relaxed kind of way.

"HAHAHA Jiyara my boy let me tell you something important. Before you or Tsunade signed the contract the Toad Elder had a vision of a Summoner King and the Summoner King can make a new scroll or erase the name off the contract and that person can never sign a contract again. Here's 'little' hint. He's has neon yellow hair, blue eyes and you just called him a word that sums up almost every person in this village." Gamabunta said to Jiriya.

"It's the gaki isn't it?" Jiriya half asked half said

"DING DING DING we have a smart-" Gamabunta started

Before he could finish Naruto cut him off.

"Gama-Kun summon Katsu-Chan and erase Jiriya and Tsunade's name off the scroll and set it on fire." Naruto ordered the newly dubbed Gama-kun.

"Yes it will be done Naruto-kun." Gamabunta said.

Katsuyu appear and asked what was wrong. Gamabunta filled her in and she canceled their contract with them. All of a sudden the scroll on Jiriya's back and the scroll in Tsunade's home, the Senju compound, burned until it was nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Continuing to four. KAI!" Naruto was enveloped in smoke. When it finally went away he was there with some red highlight in is hair with nine fox tails and matching fox ears. "I am the next line of the Kyuubi No Kitsune." with that said Naruto snapped his finger and soon 12 people popped into existence.

"You guys should know them. Tobi/Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sand's, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, Kakuzu, Hidan The Immortal, Pein otherwise known as Nagato, his lovely girlfriend Konan, Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin and Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konahogakure No Sato or, as I like to call him, my dad!" Naruto said as he introduced all of the people who had made their sudden appearance.

"Did you guys get our things?" Naruto questioned them.

"Yes we did Naru-chan!" Konan said.

"Stop calling me that I've told so many times already! Whatever anyways I have taken the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Yoki, Uchiha and Senju fortune, a.k.a. Leaving the Uchiha and Miss Senju here penny-less. I am also taking the Uzumaki symbol from Konoha. You-"Naruto half yelled half said to the people in attendance.

Before he finished a little girl with the Sharingan and Rinnegan blazing in each eye with 2 fox tails and a matching set of ears appeared.

"Daddy I'm hungry" the little girl said. "Sorry Naruko-chan." Naruto said leveling to her height. "Daddy forgot the time giving out punishment to these poor idiotic excuses for humans I forgot all about it being breakfast. Here's some Dango Crepe okay? After this we are visiting Onoki-jiji, got it?" Naruto asked his daughter figure. "YAY Onoki-jiji! Onoki-jiji!" Naruko said while munching on the Dango Crepe.

"As I was saying you have seven people that can come with me. One Anko Mitarashi, two Teuchi Ichiraku, three Ayame Ichiraku, four Iruka Umino five Konohamaru Sarutobi six Moegi and seventh will be Udon. If you heard your name please stand up if you want to go." Naruto shouted out to the crowd.

Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon came up first because they were told a week before that this might happen. In which case they would be given this a chance to leave if Sasuke left. Anko was shocked and blushed a little because she had had a crush on him ever since she had seen him work out once after the second part of the exam during the month training.

**The way that the sweat rolled of his body in torrents. How his whole body as complete being glistened and how he had laid on the ground so extremely sexy and tired. How she liked her lips as he took his shirt off to reveal his six pack. **(sorry if your a guy reading this it's just that I can SO picture a girl/woman thinking about something like that during a time like this in a story.

"Orchimaru take off her curse mark!" Naruto ordered one of the figures behind him.

The un-hooded figures neck stretched and bit over the Curse Mark on Anko's neck making it disappear.

Anko just stood there, her father figure came back and got rid of the mark! She was so happy she ran to Orchimaru and hugged him.

"I knew you will never betray me...Dad." Anko cried while hugging him

Orchimaru was happy that he finaly got his daughter back.

"Of course I never intended to betray you my Anko-chan. I could never betray my daughter." Orchimaru told Anko.

"FINALLY! I'M FREE OF KONAHO! REBUILDING UZU HERE I COME!" Naruto said and with that music came literally out of nowhere and Naruto started to do really good break-dancing.

"Kakashi I thought you better than this I can no longer call you my student!" Minato said over the music that his son was dancing to.

Said person hung his head in shame.

The music stopped out of nowhere and Naruto asked his grandfather "One more thing. Danzo-jiji are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come and give us a hug?" Danzo was standing crying his son had a son he can call grandson (confusing right?) and he got a great granddaughter too. Danzo came out and ran to met his family newly reunited family. With that done Naruto ruined some of the moment by, again, starting the music and dancing to it. "Is it really you son?" Danzo asked his supposedly dead son Minato.

"Yes Dad! Naruto-kun here tricked the Shinigam to spit me back out." Minato told his father.

When Naruto heard this the music he had still been dancing to stopped all of a sudden, and looked up at the sky with such a crazy look on hs face it made even Orochimaru have to try and control his blatter. "HAHA SHINAGAMI! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME SUCKER!" and with that, Naruto stuck his tong out at the 'Shinagami'.

Danzo look at Naruto in shock while his grandson started performing hand seals that even he didn't even recognize in such rapid succession that he was sure that not even a fully matured Sharingan could track till he stopped all of a sudden.

"This might hurt jiji FORBIDDEN ART - TRANSFER OF BLOOD!" Naruto yelled as he plunged his hand into his grandfathers stomach.

Danzo could feel his youth coming back to him and a new found power he had never felt before could be felt flowing into himself, originating from Naruto and being oddly forced into himself. _'Well.'_ he thought _'Nothing could be weirder than a hand being forced into your stomach that's for sure.'_

"Naruto-Kun what did you do to me?"Danzo asked Naruto curiously.

"I took away the ten Sharingan you had in your arm and the one you had in your eye and gave you the Eternal Mongekeyo Sharingan, Senju style Wood release and restored your youth back until you were around 25. That's also what I did to Naruko here to give here the Sharingan and Rinnegan also turning her to a family member so instead of her being adopted she now is a full family member by blood." Naruto casually told his jiji.

Everyone was shocked. This new jutsu that was supposed to be impossible was made by the demon brat.

Anko stepped up to Naruto, finally ready to give him her answer. "I agree to come along. Truth be told I've liked you since that month training for the third part of the Chuunin exams when I saw you train. **The way that the sweat rolled of your body in torrents. How your whole body as a complete being glistened and how you had laid on the ground so extremely sexy and tired. How I liked my lips as you took your shirt off to reveal your six pack **and okay off track, bad Anko bad!" she said, making most of the people sweat drop as she recalled the memory as if it was her best dream.

"Good I don't need to hold back now" Naruto said as he kisses Anko as she replies back and trailed his kiss to her neck and bit down on to it. Fire surround Anko and suddenly she had sprouted 9 purple tails and a matching pair of fox ears. She was also turned back to the same age as Naruto.

"**Excuse me elizarocks9902?" Eliza's assistant said. "Yes Maju what is it?! I'm in the middle of the story right now!" Eliza asked her assistant. "Umm... Well... It's a letter from one of the people in the story." Maju said. "Okay1 Well what's it say?" The author said interested.**

**Dear elizarocks9902,**

**It's **_**MY**_**Naruto-kun!**

**Anko Mitarashi**

"YOU HAVE FINALLY MARKED YOU FIRST MATE!" Came a large shout as the bosses for the Dragon, Phoenix, White Tiger, Black Turtle, Demon, Angel, Fox, Serpent, Toads, Slugs, Owl, Falcon, Shark, Dogs, Rhino, Monkey, Wolf and Shark were there. "FEMALE POWERRRRRRR! NOW HAND HER MY CONTRACT YOU BLOND HAIRED IMBICILE!" said the Owl contracts boss who just so happened to be a feminist.

"Naruto what is Manda and all of the other bosses of these very prestigious and VERY RARE summoning contracts doing here? Anko half asked half yelled at her new husband who was acting like it was an everyday occurrence when he has such legendary summon bosses just popped in to existence whenever they please and just talk to you about the weather. "Cause' these are my summoning contract bosses." Naruto told Anko.

Anko was shocked and tingled all over think that her mate could be hiding more power from her.

"Anko as my mate you have the privilege to sign some of these contracts I have signed without taking a test because one I mated with you and second I believe in you therefore my summons will believe in you too. Also our group each signed one of the contracts. I have Shark-bait go with with his ancestors." Naruto said making Kisame growl in anoyance.

"Itachi went with the Falcon, Orchimaru went with the Serpent's, Tobi went with the Foxes, Pein and Konan chose the Dragon and Phoenix clans, Madara chose the Wolves and Rhino's, Deidara went with the Demon's because he said and I quote "They create art. They cause EXPLOSIONS!", Sasori went with the Monkey contract, Kakuzuzu went with the Serpent's because he said they'd help him get more bounties done, Hidan went with the Demon and Angel contracts because he said they'd please his god Jashin and my dad went with the Fox, Wolf and White Tiger clans. My daughter COUGH!"Naruto said as Anko jabbed him in his ribbs "I mean OUR daughter here little Naruko-chan has already signed them all." Naruto finished, glad to not have gotten jabbed in the ribbs again. "That reminds me Naruko-Chan say hello to your new mommy!" said Naruto

"Hello mommy what's for dinner?" asked Naruko with her cutest face on, hoping to get more Dango Crepe.

Anko was happy because one she got her father back and two, she got the attention she wanted, three she has a husband, four she was 12 again and five she has a daughter.

"Anything you want tonight I'll try to make it ok. But what do you want?" asked Anko.

"DANGO CREPE" yelled out Naruko .

Anko look at Naruko then Naruto and asked "You got her addicting to dango and crepe but why I thought you liked ramen?" Anko asked Naruto.

Naruto said "I placed a Genjutsu over the Ramen shop which was really a Dango shop only me, Teuchi, Naruko and Ayame knew. Where else would I get her addicted to dango?" Naruto told her. Anko ran up to Naruto and asked "On our Honey Moon all I want as a gift is Dango." She exclaimed happily. **She blushed though as Naruto leaned down and whispered something in her ear which sounded kinda like "I could put that Dango to a ****_lot _****better use if I were to use it ****_elsewhere_****!"**

This caused the Naruto's group to sweatdrop even harder.

"But sure why not." said Naruto.

Anko jumped up and down saying "Dango in my tummy! DangoDangoDango!"

"Everyone grab on to me while I activate the seal to use Hirishine No Jutsu to get out of this **hellhole**." said Naruto

"Wait Naruto I change my mind I un-banish you. Also you have to join the CRA" said Tsunade as if those simple words solved everything and she got what she wanted.

"**Fuck** no because you are retarded! With my Summons, Elemental Control and Bloodline's you just want the village to be stronger." said Naruto knowing it to be true.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't want the village to get stronger we are number one and in the Elemental Nations and number one bloodline village. We can get even stronger with you!" Tsunade told him.

"Still no Naruko-chan misses Onoki-jiji, Onoki-jiji also knows when I mated someone he is the first person to see her. Also you can't put use in the bingo book since you banished us remember and political marriage's sent my way will be denied with a big fat **FUCK NO!**"

"With that said toodles!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye.

The group members latched on the Naruto and they disappear in a yellow flash

"WE ARE **FUCK** IF WE EVER FACE THEM IN A WAR!" most of them thought.

While a certain banshee and pig where thinking "NARUTO IS THE YONDAIME'S SON! MUST HAVE HIM! GET RICH AND FAMOUS!"

Iwagakure No Sato

"Naruto should be here now" though Onoki

Just when he was thinking about Naruto a yellow flash appeared.

"Hello Onoki-jiji did ya miss me?" asked Naruto.

Naruko's first move was running up to her jiji and hugging him.

"Jiji jiji jiji jiji" said Naruko.

"Hello there Naru-chan" said her jiji figure.

Onoki looked and saw a bunch of people all crowded in the small room he was in.

"Let me introduce you to my special back-up group called the Akatsuki at your service Onoki-jiji" Naruto said as he and the rest of the group bowed down to him.


	2. Konoha's Message and Naruko's Training!

**Hey everyone!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy my story!**

**Guest: All I have to say is... FUCK YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCHY NIGA (OH NO NOW I'M RACIST!) HOE-D UP ASSHOLE! GO REVIEW ON SOMEBODY ELSE'S STORY YOU ATTENTION SEEKIN' ASSHOLE! You deserve to be called nothing more and/or nothing less of what I just called you.**

**Shadowreaperzx24: THANK YOU! THAT MEANS SO MUCH FROM YOU!**

**TheBeardedAsshat: I can't think of anything nice to say to you. So I won't say anything at all.**

**Unnatural Reader: Thank you! Naruko was originally (in my story at least) a half demon and was adopted by Naruto, who later used the blood transfer jutsu to make her his family through blood.  
**

**NarutoKushina: Shizune didn't leave because she's so loyal to Tsunade. I do agree though that that would have been good it's just she wasn't part of the leaving squad. She may not be a main character but I'll make sure to tell at the end of this fanfic (in the last published chapter) that I will tell the fate of her along with everyone else that is in or talked about in this story that I can as to not leave people guessing. **

**bankai777: I agree with you! The more mayhem the merrier!**

**shadowreaperzx24: As the original author of this story your comment means a lot to me!**

**Anyway a s If you want a girl in his BIGGEST HAREM YOU WILL EVER SEE type harem then type it in! As long as they aren't old like Chiyo and aren't Sakura and Ino! Anyways on with the story!**

**Onoki's POV**

"Lord Tshuchikage!" An Elite Jounin said as he shunshined to their Kage's office. "We just received a message from Konoha!" he said sweating slightly. "Well what are you waiting for!" I yelled kind of ticked that he looked so nervous to just hand it to me. "Let me have it!" The Jounin proceeded to hand it over. Tentatively maybe, but he handed it over to me just the same. I opened it up ans started to read.

Dear Onoki of the Dust Release,

I would like to present the following lady's to Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, Uchiha Yuki.

Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kurenai Yuuhi, Hanabi Hyuuga, Mia Yuuhi (Kurenai's mom), Hatara Hyuuga (Hinata's mom. She's alive but she divorced Hiashi (Hinata's dad) for not trying harder to keep his younger brother Hizashi alive.), Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

The reason I wish to present these women is so we may have an alliance with you through helping Ms. Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, Uchiha Yuki by helping him rebuild his clanes to their former glory.

Tsunade Senju, 5th Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato

I started chuckling. Soon it turned to full blown laughter. _'When Naruto sees this I'll have to have a camera ready to get a picture of his face when he reads this!'_ Even though the letter held great importance for Naruto I knew he'd drop by later so I decided to finish my paper work.

**Regular POV**

Not long after, maybe 10 minutes or so after Onoki had gotten the letter, Naruto shunshined into the old mans office. "Ah Naruto! I was wondering when you were going to show up!" said old man said with a smile on his face. "What's going on gramps? I got a messanger hawk about 10 minutes ago from some Jounin saying that I should check up on you before the village gets turned into dust. The only reason it took me so long to get here was because I had just finished up some major uh... business in Kumogakure." Naruto finished with a slight, almost unnoticeableblush that was starting to heat up his cheeks.

"Oh yes Naruto. So tell me Naruto. What 'business' were you settling within Kumo?" Onoki said with amusement clear in his voice. "Oh the usual non mission stuff." Naruto replied having finally gotten rid of his small blush. "I have to disagree with you there Naruto. It's every mans mission to fuck as many hot women as he can in his life time." Naruto blushed and started stuttering. "Well...I was just uh... uh..." the old man just started laughing. "Don't worry Naruto. I don't need an explanation. Next time you visit Miss. Nii though I would like for you to tell her I said hi." Naruto just nodded seriously. "Will do Jiji. Anyways, what was the thing that compelled that Jounin to send me such a note?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

The old man sighed and handed him the letter he had received from the Jounin who had gotten it from the Hokage of Konoha. Naruto read it over a few times, which didn't take long as he was a speed reader and just threw the letter away. "I told them I would just reject them. Now I'm going to hurt Hina-chan's feelings. To bad. If she truly loved my she would have come with me. I have a feeling though that she would have come though but something must have held her back." Onoki shook his head in agreement. "It was most likely the elders from her clan. They always think they know everything just because of their age." Onoki said.

"Basically just a bunch of ass holes thinking they own the world because they got past the age of 60." Naruto finished for the old man. "I still wouldn't marry Hinata though." Naruto said. "I just can't bring myself to think of her as more than a friend." Onoki shook his head as he knew what Naruto was getting at. Just then Kisame shunshinned in. "Naruto-Sama. The 3rd seat of the Seven Swordsmen Zabuza Momochi is wondering when he will be able to see Mei again if you catch my drift." Kisame said winking at Naruto.

He, in reply, just smirked and told Kisame to tell Zabuza "You can visit her whenever the fuck you want as long as you ask me first." Naruto added a little something at the end of the message though. "Oh and Kisame. Tell Zabuza I was wondering when he would get off his lazy, masked ass and ask me if he could visit Mei-chan." Kisame just smirked and shunnshined to give the message to Zabuza.

After Kisame left Naruto and Onoki started to chat. About 10 minutes later Anko came in with Naruko. "Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan wanted the 3 of us to go get some dango and ramen from the Ichiraku ramen and dango stand. Can you please come with us?" Anko said with a pleading look on her face. "Please daddy Please!" Naruko said, unlocking the most fearsome eye dojutsu in the world... The Puppy Dog Eye's No Jutsu! Naruto quickly melted after dumbly looking towards his daughter but still kept his composure.

"Ok. It's lunch time and I'm hungry anyway's. Besides that, Naruko has Ninja Training with me after lunch time anyways. Let's go! Talk to ya later Jiji!" Naruto said with a backwards wave to the old Tshuchikage.

**Time Skip- Ichiraku Dango Stand**

" Hi jiji! I'll have my usual of 10 packages of Dango!" Naruko said plopping on a chair. Just as she sat down Anko and Naruto came in with Naruto's arm wrapped around Anko's waist. "I'll have my usual 40 packages of dango and Anko will have 20 packages." Naruto said with a warm smile towards the old man. After they got and ate their food Konohamaru suddenly entered the stand and started to speak excitedly. "Naruko-chan will you play with Moegi, Udon and I?" Naruko looked up to her father hopefully even though she knew it wouldn't happen because of her training.

"Naru-chan you know that you have to train today." Naruto said pointedly to his daughter. "I don't, however, see a problem with them training with you." Naruto hinted at to his daughter. Apparently Naruko picked it up because she invited Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon to train with her. Konohamaru agreed and said he would be right back with them.

When the trio of kids finally came they headed off to the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha, Senju, Yuki mansion. It was huge and there were specific parts for each part of the clans. The Senju section was made from Naruto's Wood Style, which was stronger than Hashirama Senju himself, the Uchiha section was made of traditional Mahogany Wood, the Yuki section was made of ice and snow and that was where he went to cool down when he was mad.

The Uzumaki section was made of intricate marbel pillars and there were in graved pictures in the wall of the history of Uzushiogakure and last but not least was the Namikaze section which was made out of stone and ingraved into the walls was the history of the Namikaze clan. Behind the house was a huge indoor training dojo and behind that was a secluded water fall with a small pool below it.

Behind the waterfall was a tunnel that led to the basement of the main part of the compounds house which they often used when they played hide and seek with Naruko and also with her friends when they came over.

"Alright Naruko, here is your new training schedule."


	3. Alliance and Harem additions!

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated soon so here's the chappy! **

_**QUICK NOTE! READ BECAUSE OF UTTER IMPORTANCE!:**_

**So far the only people I have in Naruto's all female harem are:**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Mei Terumi**

**Yugito Nii**

**Fu**

**Female Yagura**

**If you want anyone in the harem than tell me so in a review!You can also request genderbent people! Just NO YAOI!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Iwa - Training Ground 4**

"Thats all I can teach you for today Naru-chan! You should go shopping with Anko-kassan because I have work to do with the Mizukage. Go on! Ka-ssan said that she would meet you at home ok?" Naruko nodded to her father and started running home. Naruto turned around and sighed. _'Time to see what Yagura-chan wanted.'_

**Tshuchikage's Office**

"So Yagura-chan you wanted an alliance. What are the terms?" Yagura looked at Naruto and so did her guard Mei Terumi. "I along with Mei Terumi." she said motioning towards herself then Mei. "Are to become your wives to solidify our alliance." Naruto looked at them in shock. "I would have to first ask my wife and 1st. mate Anko what she wants. If she agrees then I will take you two as my wives to solidify the alliance. Is that ok with you two?"

Yagura and Mei nodded to Naruto and he sighed inwardly. _'Looks like this will be a fun talk with Anko-chan when I get home.'_ "I hope you two enjoy your hotel, Deidara here will escort you there." He said snapping his fingers which made Deidara appear in a clay shunshin. "Deidara please take the Mizukage and Miss. Terumi here to their designated hotel ok?"Deidara nodded. "Please follow me. Your hotel is the "Burning Leaf" which was named by a Konoha hater who lived through the war a.k.a. Onoki our Fourth Tchsuchikage. It is our most expensive and deluxe hotel in all of the capitol of Iwa." Deidara began as he hurried the ladies down the hall and out of the building.

Naruto sighed and created a bunch of Kage Bunshin to finish his paper work that he got with being the head of so many clans. Onoki however came in, saw the Kage Bunshin doing the paper work and started banging his head against the wall muttering "Stupid baka. Stupid, stupid baka!" When he stopped he turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto my boy, you wouldn't mind making me younger now would you? My back went out again and it's horrible!" Naruto looked at his jiji and sighed. **(1)** He stood up and stood directly in front of the man before starting to fly through hand signs. He then yelled. "FORBIDDEN ART: TRANSFER OF BLOOD!" and with that Onoki became younger till he was about 21. (Haha! How old are you? 21.) He also became a lot taller till he was about 6'1 or 6'2. His nose shrunk to normal size and he became more handsome.

His hair also turned black in color but his eyes stayed the looked at himself in a hand mirror then ran into his office. When he completely saw what he looked like he started running around and yelling "I'M NOT OLD ANYMORE! I DON'T HAVE WRINKLES! I CAN FUCK HOT GIRLS NOW BECAUSE I'M TALLER! **YEAH!**" Naruto just shook his head smiling lightly. He then made more Kage Bunshin to get the work done faster and then started for home.

**Uzumaki Compound - Kitchen **

"Anko-chan! Are you cooking Dango again?" Anko looked at her husband sheepishly. "But it's all I know how to cook!" Naruto shook his head and started kissing his mate. It lasted for about a minute before Anko backed away for air. Naruto smirked. "Looks like I outlast you still!" Anko scowled. "I have something important to talk to you about Anko-chan."

"I talked to the Mizukage and her guard about an alliance today and they said that they wanted to marry me to solidify the alliance." Anko looked at her husband and mate in faint shock before smirking. "So your saying that if I say yes I'll get fuck toys to play around with while your at work! I'll get to break them in?!" Anko said excitedly. "Anko-chan! I knew you were Bisexual but that means you really like fooling around with girls! I'll have to place cameras around the house so I can catch all the action!" Naruto said, his voice changing from a scandalized one to a perverted one.

Anko looked at her husband in shock before smirking perversely. "Well when you do I'll just have to start wearing my lingerie around the house and, maybe start wearing my lingerie when I'm working on my flexibility! I think when I do that a thong and pasties should suffice! Don't you?" Anko said, her voice turning from perverted to coy towards the end. "I think that would suffice! You could also wear a thong and a see through bra to my office in the Tschuchikage Tower!" Anko blushed at the thought of all the men and women looking at her like that.

**2 hours later**

"By Anko-chan!" Naruto said with Anko murmuring something that Naruto couldn't understand in reply as he conjured up Shadow Clones to take her to their room. Naruto then disappeared in a red flash thinking. _'Hiraishin No Jutsu!'_ as he flashed to the Burning Leaf Hotel.

**Burning Leaf - With the Mizukage and assistant**

"MMM! RIGHT THERE NARUTO-KUN!" Yagura yelled as 'Naruto' shoved in and out of her pussy. Yagura came with 'Naruto' right after her. However not a moment later the 'Naruto' dissipated into smoke to reveal Mei Terumi. Before the 2 could get there clothes back on though the actual Naruto appeared in a swirl of flame. Yagura and Mei looked at him blushing as he looked at them hungrily.

"My wife Anko has agreed to let you marry me but she says you have to wear this outfit!" He said bringing out a black thong and almost string bra besides the part that covers the nipples but even that only just covered the nipples. Yagura and Mei blushed and looked at each other.

They then imagined Naruto watching them walk or run around the Uzumaki Compound in that and grinned perversely. "We'll wear the outfit!" Naruto smirked. "Anko didn't actually tell me that. I just wanted to see if you would agree! But seeing as you have you now have to wear these outfits." Mei and Yagura looked at each other in shock from being tricked so easily.

"Ok then. However, if we are going to wear those outfits you have to have a giant orgy with me, Mei and Anko every night!" Naruto grew hard again at the thought, something that both Mei and Yagura noticed before nodding in agreement.

"Well then let's go!" Naruto said just before Yagura, Mei and himself dissapeared.

**Iwa - Uzumaki Compound**

When Naruto, Yagura and Mei appeared Anko suddenly entered the room and smirked. "So you 2 must be Yagura and Mei! I'm going to be breaking you! I mean breaking you in! No I mean... Oh fuck it. I am going to be fucking you until you get your roles under me and Naruto! Now if you'll follow me I have acquired quite the selection of didlo's and such and I can't wait to use them on you!" Anko continued as she walked down the hall with Yagura and Mei trailing behind her.

"Hey elizarocks9902! I think that's a rap for this chapter!" Naruto said.

**Hey guys! Over protective daddy alert! Anyways I hope you enjoyed and here are the explanations!**

**(1) Onoki only got some Uzumaki genes and those were only to make him more attractive since he's younger. I will also let him have a woman or two!**

**OMGOSH! I know how bad the lemon was so I completely erased it! There is hopefully no more evidence it was ever here besides this note! Anyways, I will be PMing people who have written really good lemons so that the next lemons won't suck ass like mine did! Also, there won't be any threesomes with other males and it will only be Naruto, his girls and his clones. Other then that and maybe a few sex party's with girls Naruto _hasn't _mated with.**

**I hope that the next lemon, which will be written by someone _way _more experienced and better at writing lemons will be way better than mine was! I hope that you will enjoy the next chappy and hope you like the change!**

**Until next time! Chao!**

**elizarocks9902**


	4. Slight Filler and Ayame Grows a Backbone

**Hi! Just so you know I deleted the lemon in the last chappy! I know some of you liked it but I didn't! I have a new note in the last chapter! That will explain what will happen to the lemons! Anyways, here are my reviews to ya'lls reviews!:**

**Falcon800: That's ok because I like weird! Anyways you should know that all of my stories will be weird or have weird parts in them so don't get surprised if there are more in this and my other fics!**

**JxA fan 2000: YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME! You've reviewed on most of my other fics too so that makes you awesome bro! NO PEWDIEPIE FANS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO RIP HIM OFF! (Wink wink!) Bro fist! NO! NOT THE RAMEN! THE PRECIOUS PRECIOUS RAMEN!**

**Adjuster: Semi-pimp? More like the _Pimp Masta_! Anyways, the boys won't pay for time with his girls because I realized that Naruto beating the shit out of every guy who goes in a 10 feet radius of his girls is eve better! It's like Miroku with Sango. He can be as perverted as he wants with her in later episodes but there will be none who will touch her like that besides him!**

**Guest: I love you! Even though that chapter wasn't the best thanks to the now gone with the wind lemon you still loved it! THANK YOU!**

**Unnatural Reader: First off, thank you! I didn't like the lemon but I'm glad you liked the twist! I began to think that later it was the downfall of the lemon though. Konohamaru will be getting it from daddy Naruto! HAHA! Naruto is _soooo_ going to be giving him _The Talk_ soon enough but I think I _might _just letKonohamaru slip by! For now! :) And once I get a reply from one of the great lemon writers who I already have in my sights the lemons will be continued!**

**StrongGuy159: Thanks for thinking so! And here is the continuation!**

**Nico2882: Boy! Thank you v much! They shall all be added besides Isaribi and Ino because Isaribi is going to be mated to Fish Face a.k.a. Kisame Hoshigaki and I have other plans for Ino!**

**Clues2: I agree with you on the lemon. I already had doubts but you confirmed it. **

**StrongGuy159: You reviewed twice! I LOVE YOU! A.k.a. Thanks!**

**Guest: Bro... Your awesome! Thanks for being interested in this story and I will be making more stories. Not sure when but requests are welcomed and If I like the idea I will make it! Anyways thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Primo4: How is it badly written? If you have suggestions on making it better if it was grammar then please tell me my mistakes! Also, thank you for loving this!**

**killer4853: Bro. First off, you have an awesome as fuck profile picture! Anyways, here it is!**

**Unnatural Reader: Not bad? Thanks! I try to make the chapters as long as I can but I feel that some chapters should stop at places even if those stops make it shorter because I think it makes the story better! However, that is a problem when the chapter come out short! I try to make it over a 2 thousand words so I hope thats good enough for now! Thanks for noticing the lack of grammatical errors! I try not to make them. I don't like having such large periods between updates but whenever I get a computer it's to do school. Add that onto the fact that my mom doesn't know about me being a writer it makes it even harder! I do get updates up whenever I can though!**

**Generation Zero: I try!**

**NaruShika-Forever: I don't know. Nice name though! Great pairing me thinks as well!**

**God-ShadowEx100: Look. I'm no damn 5 year old! And if this is chicken scratch as you so proclaim it to be then why are you wasting your time review on such a 'petty' and 'untalented' author such as I? Anyways, thanks for the review shit face! All your review means is that _I _and _my _story show up with one more review so I'm really the person winning here!**

**bankai777: Boy! I LOVE YOU! Seriously, you've also reviewed on most of my stories so you be awesome! Also, they shall be added to the harem!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Guest: Up yours! Yeah! Up yours! (From Elf? Get it?! Damn I don't have a life.)**

**shadowreaperzx24: Thanks! Again that means so much coming from the original author of this story!**

**shinigami49: Aw! But where is the fun in that?**

**Animelover0115: Thanks for wanting more! I know right! Tsunade was acting all high and mighty then Naruto basically bitch slapped her without even physically touching her ass! HAHA! Anyways... Thanks for liking Naruko as his kid and Anko as his mate! I didn't get the wrong idea though! I thought the same thing about Ino and Sakura and them wanting to marry him for money! I have plans for both of them though so. That however will not be released now! MWAHAHAHA! Anyways... I hope you like this chappy just as well as the last 3!**

**Naru-Shika-Forever: Thanks!**

**TheBeardedAssHat: First off, what the fuck is with your username? Second of all, I am winning from your review because 1. I don't give a shit and 2. I'm still getting another review shown up for me and this fanfic so thanks for getting me to 28 reviews! Because I don't think of my haters as haters! I think of them as my fans and my little helpers for more reviews!**

**Unnatural**** Reader: YOUR JUST AS AWESOME FOR REVIEWING ON EVERY SINGLE CHAPPY SO FAR! Anyways, Naruko was found in Ame by Naruto about to be raped when Naruto comes along and saves her and uses the blood transfer jutsu to make her his biological father. And that is how Naruko Uzumaki (yeah it's way to long of a name to write) came to be! Don't know what BioShock is. I'll definitely look it up though!**

**Anyways I think that's all of them! The rest are in the last chaoter if you didn't see my review to all of your reviews! Anyways, here is the harem!:**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Samui**

**Temari of the Phunk No Sabaku**

**Mabui**

**Kurenai Yuhi**

**Amaru**

**Fem Yagura**

**Mei Terumi**

**Yugito Nii**

**Fu**

**Wow! That's it! If you have any person you want in the harem then tell me so! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Iwa - Sarutobi Compound - 12:00 P.M.**

**"YOU ASKED MY DAUGHTER _WHAT?!_"** Kyubi-fied Naruto said as he looked down at Konohamaru who looked up at him terrified and petrified. "I s-s-said t-that I as-asked N-Naruko-c-chan out on a d-date?" Naruto roared at him making Konohamaru almost piss himself when Naruko suddenly walked in. The Kyubi chakra instantly receded and he smiled down at Konohamaru will Naruko smiled at Konohamaru as well, oblivious to his previous treatment due to her father.

"Hi Konohamaru-kun! Hello Father! Hey Konohamaru-kun! Do you want to go get ramen?" Naruto growled towards no-one in particular as he he saw Naruko only look at him to say hello before completely focusing on Konohamaru. Konohamaru smiled and nodded at her yes before he was hit with K.I. from Naruto. He turned lightly towards him only to see Naruto with a demonic grin on his face saying "I trust her but not you. Not so much as hand brushing! Even accidental brushing!" Konohamaru swallowed before he turned towards Naruko and nodded to her telling her he was ready.

Naruko started running out the door causing her shorts and tank top to move in the wind in places she wasn't big enough to fill out yet. Konohamaru ran after her trying to get as far away from Naruto as he could while trying to look only as if he was chasing after Naruko.

Naruto smirked as he activated the tracking seal he had placed on Konohamaru without his knowing so he would know where he is whenever, wherever. He then activated Naruko's so he would know where to pick her up after Konohamaru paid for her ramen. _'Might as well see how Anko-chan, Yagura-chan and Mei-chan are while I wait!'_ Naruto thought as he used Hiraishin to his compound.

When he got there he heard the telltale signs of pleasured screams as he moved towards his bedroom. When he stepped into his room he saw Mei in one of those British torture devices were you spread out the limbs till they broke. Only difference was that Mei was only stretched as far as her limbs would go without pain and he had 2 dildo's moving in and out of her. One was the larger of the 2 and it was going in and out of her ass as the not much smalled one went in and out of her pussy.

He turned to his bed only to find Yagura stretched out like Mei with the same sized dildo's in her ass and pussy respectively but with one major difference. Anko had put herself under his realistic Gen-jutsu which she had used to turn into him and she was currently abusing the silverheads throat as she thrust in and out of Yagura's mouth while she also fondled the womans tits. He looked at the erotic seen and instantly appeared behind Anko while dispersing her Gen-Jutsu.

Anko looked around shocked before she turned around to see Naruto behind her grinning at her like a mad man. "Anko-chan... Did I give you permeation to use our bedroom in which I sleep as a sex chamber?" She looked at him horrified before she smirked sexily. "Hello handsome! Oh you don't like it do you? I guess I need punishment for being such a _bad _girl." She said her voice changing from worried house wife to a sexual purr. Naruto growled as his clothes were shredded in and instant as he jumped Anko.

**5:00 P.M.  
**

When Naruto finally succeeded in knocking out Anko, Mei and Yagura with their last orgasm he activated the seal on Naruko to see where she is only to find that she had already left the newly opened Ichiraku Ramen and Dango Stand. He tracked her down to find her at Training Ground 3. It was product of a Chunin's Sand Jutsu gone wrong. In the middle of the Training Ground stood Naruko as she stood there sweating from training.

However, when he looked closer Naruto realized that she was training in the powers her Yuki blood gave her. Ice. Seeing as the sand made the area hot thanks to no trees for shade it made it the exact opposite of were ice should be. Naruto smirked to himself as he watched Naruko concentrate and a ice swan slowly gathered in her hand. However, she frowned when the ice started melting slowly from the sun and Naruko's lack of control over the ice to keep it constant.

He chuckled as he suddenly Hiraishined in front of her. "Ice is an element that comes to you freely. It is not an element to stress about. Ice is meant to be easily used by the carefree. Reason being is Ice holds no owner, it is free, so the person who 'Fight's by it's side' as old masters of the element might call it should feel the same."

Naruko looked up at her father in shock, having not sensed him before he appeared in front of her. "Just think of it freely, as if your playing with your best friend, and it should become easier to use." Naruko nodded at her fathers words before she started thinking of who here best friend was and playing with them.

She closed her eyes and thought of Konohamaru and smiled before she thought of Ice blasting out of her hand as she held her right hand out as an Ice blast suddenly shot out of her hand. Her eyes shot open to see Ice on the ground where her Ice had hit. Naruto started clapping and smiled at her as Naruko stood there brightly grinning as the Ice started to melt away.

"See how much easier that was?" Naruko nodded to her father before again started to concentrate on sending another Icy blast only to start smiling brightly when she again smiled before he turned around and went through 3 hand signs at Hiraishin speed and a wooden chair started coming fast from the ground. When it was fully formed about 40 ft. away from where Naruko stood he walked towards it and sat down on it as he watched his daughter try to form more things with Ice.

After about an hour of watching Naruko make new things and master making them before he got up and walked towards her. When he reached her Naruko looked up at him wiping the sweat from her forehead as she stared at him waiting for him to start talking. "I think It's time for a break! You don't have enough stamina right now to keep going for another hour. Your chakra's also half gone."

"Seeing as you've never felt chakra exhaustion yet so I don't want to push you that far all at once. Plus, If you feel like arguing just think of what your mother would do to me If I was caught carrying you back with you injured?" He said as they both shivered at the end thinking of what Anko would do to Naruto.

She nodded to her father in acceptance. "Can we get some Ramen and Dango on the way home?" Naruto nodded secretly doing a happy dance thinking about the food. "But we're also getting Pepsi!" Naruko snorted thinking about her fathers obsession with the drink before nodding sure to him. She however almost screamed in surprise when her father suddenly rapped his arm around her waist and Hiraishined to the newly opened Ichiraku Ramen and Dango stand. However, unlike in Konoha they actually had a restaurant to serve people in.

When they entered Ayame saw Naruto and Naruko she rushed to them making Naruto blush as tits moved this way and this from her running. By the time she reached the father and daughter he had gotten rid of blush before greeting the daughter of the best Ramen and Dango maker in all of the Elemental Nations. "I'm doing fairly well Naruto! How have you been?" Ayame replied to Naruto.

"I've been doing well! Naruko-chan here just finished up some training with her Ice. She' doing really good as well if I do say so myself!" Ayame nodded happily before going into teasing mode. "Didn't Anko-san say that you and Naruko-chan here could only eat here or anywhere really offering Dango and Ramen without her only once a day?If so then Anko-chan will be on your ass Naruto-kun because I know that both you _and _Naru-chan her were already here today!"

Naruto suddenly looked fearful before suddenly Hiraishin-ing to his house and back with Anko in his arms Bridal Style only half dressed Seeing as she only had on her fishnet with no bra over or underneath it leaving her tits on display. Every man in the restaurant covered there eyes knowing the punishment from Naruto, even if it was his fault, of seeing AAnko in an type of naked state.

Anko frowned as she put her hand in a Ram seal and shouted "KAI!" and she was suddenly wearing a Trench Coat that covered her tits. She looked at Naruto blushing before she started to smirk at him. "Does someone like what the see?" Naruto growled but before it could be taken any farther Ayame stopped them... By whacking them both on top of the head with a frying pan that magically appeared in her hand.

"Would you two stop it? At least in _public _have some decency!" The 2 rubbed their heads angrily yet sheepishly. When they nodded fine Ayame lead the trio to the 'Naruto' Table. A.k.a. the table that wasonly used by Naruto and those with his consent. When they sat down and ordered their drinks Ayame walked into the kitchen mumbling something that sounded like "Stupid bi-polar family's and their massive sex drives." Naruto and Anko heard this and started chuckling lightly while Naruko, whose ears weren't yet as good as her parents, just looked at them confused.

When Ayame came back with Naruto's Coke, Anko's Pepsi and Naruko's Gatorade she set it down in front of them, putting the platter she had carried them with under her arm. "Ayame! I thought I ordered a Coke! There's nothing in the glass!" Ayame looked at the once filled glass only to find it empty. She then realized that Naruto had just downed it really fast and toke the glass and walked back into the kitchen.

She returned with a 2 liter of Coke and set it down lightly in front of Naruto before opening it. She then proceeded to pry Naruto mouth open and pour the whole thing down his throat. Kyubi made sure that Naruto didn't choke on the drink so it just poured down his throat harmlessly. When the whole 2 liter was gone she shut Naruto mouth and disappeared into the kitchen the throw the empty 2 liter bottle and lid away.

When she returned she smirked when she saw Naruto weakly glare at her as he waited for Kyubi to cure his hiccups.

**2 Seconds Later**

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled at her while Anko and Ayame started laughing so hard that the fell to the floor and started rolling around laughing. Naruko just sat there drinking her Gatorade purposely ignoring everything around her so she could preserve her sanity.

Naruto looked at his mate and Ayame laughing at him and sat down in his chair dejectedly muttering something about "Stupid women and their non-existent sanity." Naruko heard what her father said and snorted. _'Tou-sans in for it now.'_ When Ayame and Anko heard what Naruto said the almost immediately straightened out. The grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and dragged him into the kitchen where cries could now be heard of "THAT'S _NOT _HOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO USE DANGO!" and "RAMEN ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE USED LIKE THAT!" and the more sadistic girls in the restaurants favorite "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO PUT COKE _THERE!_" The men in the restaurant left but not before praying to Kami that Naruto would live through the day.

When Naruto finally came out Naruko had somhow gotten Dangi and Ramen and was eating it, completely oblivious to what just happened. "What's wrong Tou-san? Were there enemy ninja?" Naruto looked at his daughter through tired eyes before saying one thing that she would always remember. "There are just some ways you _aren't _supposed to use Dango and Coke. Don't let your mother teach those forbidden ways!" before Naruto blacked out from the mental torture he had endured while Anko and Ayame came out of the kitchen.

"So your saying _that _was the ritual I had to perform to get into Naruto-kun's harem that you've been telling me about?" When Anko nodded Ayame looked at Naruto and sighed. "Poor Naruto-kun. Laying there, so peaceful. Unknowing that anyone could just come in and have their way... with... you..."

**1 Hour Later**

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

**Guess who! I wanted to get a double chapter out but this took a few days to do! I hope ya'll enjoyed! Now who could have been saying yes at the end? Hm? Anyways, I'm still looking for good lemon writers that would fit _my _style and that would fit in with this story so until then no lemons! However there will be lime wedges, limes and lemon wedges so I hope that will sate you until I get a lemon writer!**

**Until next time!**

**elizarocks9902**


	5. The Precious Thing's Lost

**Hi! Wow. The 5TH CHAPTER! I love everyone who's read and reviewed on this fanfic so far! Here are my reviews to ya'lls reviews!:**

**Guest: Want some what? There are so many meanings for that sentence I don't know which one it is.**

**StrongGuy159: You got it!**

**Guest: Thank's! I'm glad that it's getting better! Also, here's the update!**

**Unnatural Reader: Thanks! I like that you like how everything is**** going**** for Naruto! It was Ayame's first time with a boy. Anko helped her in one of their 'meetings' on getting rid of her virginity so it would be easier for her. You may imagine the lemony goodness of their 'meeting'!**

**Animelover0115: First off, I don't watch WWE so I don't know who that man is. Second of all, yes. Konohamaru is doomed and all I'm able to do about it is laugh at his misery! Third of all, good for you and every other NaruHina fan! Fourth of all, I love both of your sayings! I shall definitely spread "Fanfiction Is My Addiction"! Fifth of all, I agree. How can they show so much attention so far away vs. something that covers 97% of our earth!**

**Sixth of all, I'm doing very well thank you! Also, here's the anxiously awaited chapter!**

**bankai777: Yes she does!**

**Well I've reviewed to everyone's reviews so I hope ya'll enjoy! Any questions than please PM or review to me!**

**Kitsunegan's Abilities: Genjutsu that causes real damage, gives user ability to change any chakra into medical chakra, gives user perfect control over chakra, gives user perfect manipulation of chakra, enhanced senses, fire defense (like Gaara's sand), gives user ability to create lightning from mouth at will.**

**Any of the power suggestions that I didn't use for the Kitsunegan will be used later for different purposes. This means that everybody who sent me suggestions will be receiving previews of chapter 6 because I'm getting this one done and some of chappy 6 done as well. Enjoy!**

**With Naruko**

As I walk out of the ramen shop like mom told me to I get a bright idea. Smiling evilly I walk over to Iwa's national treasure. It's noodle making factory. I walk up to it and hatch a plan before rushing off to by paint and a paint brush. Once I get the things I come back to the noodle factory, barely able to balance all 3 cans of paint with the brush on top. After setting down the purple and orange I grab the red and start using my chakra to walk up the front wall of the factory. I then proceed top write OWNERS! In capitol letters before drawing my face underneath with my red paint. After finishing I put in whisker marks as an after thought. I then jump down and grab the orange paint before wall walking to the left side of my paint face. I then proceed to draw my dads face, smiling as I finish doing his spiky hair. I then jump down again and grab the purple paint, wall walking up to the right side of my paint face and drawing my mom, Anko's, face next to mine, remembering to add a stick of dango next to her mouth.

I look up at the sun and realize I've spent about 3 hours painting. As I jump away and admire my work I hear someone coming. I quickly do a C-rank Earth jutsu to bury my stuff before I start to run my ass off in the other direction. A.k.a. towards the village. As I run I turn my head to the right to see a Konoha ninja chasing after me dressed in all black from head to toe. Knowing that it's a henge I increase my speed before quickly throwing a kunai at the shinobi. As I turn and see who it is I watch as a poof of smoke surrounds them until the person jumps out of the smoke, dashing towards me. My eyes widen in shock as I stop running, already resigning myself to my fate. Dashing towards me was none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin, a person who I knew I couldn't defeat.

However, just as he closes in I take out a kunai and throw it at a tree before Kawarimi'ing with it and watch as the kunai only injures the Sannin slightly. I then make a mad dash for Iwa, cursing myself for having gone so far away from the village over a prank I could have done with dad. As I start yelling profanities to get anything, anybodies attention I feel 2 senbon enter my neck as I black out.

**With Naruto - Outside the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant**

As Naruto slaps a Hiraishin seal on the right side of the front door of his favorite shop he looks at it and nods his head. He turns to Ayame and pulls her into a kiss before pulling back fast with a troubled look in his eyes. "I'll be right back." He said before throwing a kunai and Hiraishin'ing to it, using this method to go as fast as possible towards the troubled yelp he'd heard off in the distance. When the screams and the stream of curses stopped his blood ran cold before he pushed himself even faster towards the last place of the noise.

As He made it to the scene all he saw was some lose earth, a single kunai stuck into a tree and 2 separate smells of blood. Naruto walked rushed over to the first small drops of blood on the ground and growled as he smelt that the blood was Jiraiya's. As he went over to the second cluster of small blood drops his eyes bled red. Out of nowhere Kushina appeared from his seal and her eyes were also blood red, her form giving off thick KI. The Hanyo and demon looked at each other in silent agreement before Kushina knelt down and sniffed the blood of her granddaughter before she took off into a direction in which she was not surprised. As she and Naruto tracked their lost family their anger was quickly rising as they realized where their baby/granddaughter was being taken to.

As Naruto followed his mother he couldn't help but curse himself in his head. He'd been so careless as to let his daughter go about on her own, not caring that Konoha could strike back in such a way. Now, it had come back to bit him in the ass, and his daughter of all people was paying for it. He growled as he increased his speed, his eyes bleeding a light pink as his senses increased. He looked over and nodded to his mother before watching as her eyes turned completely red and her fangs nd nails elongated. Naruto did the same, however he didn't let himself go all the way, otherwise he'd be completely senseless.

The longer they spent on their youngest family members trail the other scents they picked up long the way. Naruto recognized only 1, belonging to Kakashi Hatake. The others were unknown, meaning that Naruto would be dealing with people he'd never met before. At least the upcoming battle would be more interesting.

After few more minutes they came across their first enemy. Or more like it, _enemies_. Standing in a small clearing was Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka, each with their respective canines. They were already in their Inuzuka Tai-jutsu stance, apparently they had been waiting on the mother/song duo. Naruto and Kushina jumped down, baring their fangs to the Inuzuka clan head and heir. The 2 Inuzuka's snarled back, their dogs growling lowly at the 2 Uzumaki they were facing off against. As The 2 different groups stood still, assessing the other Tsume spoke out. "Kushina. It doesn't have to be like this! Just come back to Konoha and you can stay with me! I'm sure Inari would love to have you back too!" Kushina shook her head.

"My son is my number 1 priority. Whatever he wants I'll help him get. The villge turned their backs to him, so now I shall do the same." Kushina said, not leaving any room for argument. Tsume growled a sad growl before she sped forward, leaving Hana and her nin-kin to follow behind. "FANG OVER FANG!" Tsumae yelled as she and the closest canine barreled towards Naruto and Kushina. They jumped out of the way just in time for Tsume to not expect it, leaving her and her dog to hit a tree, taking it down with them. Just as Kushina and Naruto looked away from Tsume Naruto was forced to dodge to the ground as Hana punched at him, aiming for his head. When Hana aimed a low kick at his head, he moved to the right before grabbing the extended leg at the ankle before pushing it all the way to her head, ignoring the look of pain on her face.

Naruto then punched her in the stomach, adding a little chakra into his fist as to make Hana puke up her lunch before falling into unconsciousness. He then looked over to see Kushina finishing off one of the larger canines. They looked over at a groan and saw Tsume standing up from her tree bed, shaking from painthat was shooting through her like the chakra flowing in her veins. Naruto took out a kunai, preparing to throw it at Tsume's head only for his hand to be grabed. He looked over nd saw Kushina shaking her head and he put the kunai away for later use, throwing a knock out bomb towards the mother and daughters before getting back onto the track of Naruko's scent.

Kushina looked back at her old friend longingly before shaking her and following after Naruto, attempting to not look sad at the complete loss of a friend. After continuing on a little further they came across something that saddened Kushina even more, even if she didn't show it. Already in their battle stances awaiting her and Naruto's arrival was her 2 apprentices of whom she'd thought she'd never see again. Standing in their regular attire was Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai Yuhi. A tear fell from her eye as she took on the 4 tailed form before knocking them out silently, to fast for either of them to stop.

Kushina shook her head sadly as she remembered all the times they had said they wanted to be just like herself before she had 'died'. Now it seemed as though Konoha had gotten to them. Sad, but it happened to most people. She nodded for Naruto to lead again and followed behind shaking all self pity thoughts from her head. She'd talk about it to Minato when she and Naruto got home with Naruko. After all, the same thing was happening to him with Kakashi and Hiashi.

Naruto, sensing her bad mood, attempted to try and sooth her with his chakra and watched with a smile as she brightened up considerably. As they jumped out into another clearing they were forced to repel themselves back with wind chakra as about 100 explosive kunai flew at them from almost every angle. They then nodded to each other, talking through the seal before running off into different directions, each paths would end with them in the clearing no matter what. Naruto was the first one to burst through the trees, making a quick analysis of the number of enemies nd who they were if he knew their names.

Jiraiya was on the opposite side of the clearing, holding a bumpy looking bag in which held what Naruto knew was Naruko. Off to the left of Jiraiya stood Kakashi, who stood next to Maito Gai in all his green jumpsuit glory and watched as they got into similar stances. On the right of Jiraiya stood Tsunade and Shizune, both looking battle ready with all of their weapons on display and easily usable.

Naruto growled in anger before Kushina burst through the trees on her side of the clearing, the side closest to Jiraiya. She growled dashing towards the older ninja, not prepared however when the man suddenly threw her grand-daughter in a bag up into the sky. She watched as a kunai came towards it before Sasuke Uchiha kawarimmi-ed with it before throwing a shuriken at the tree he'd just been in before kawarimmi-ing with it as well. Kushina watched him land with ease and growled, pissed now more than ever as the boy made off with her grand-daughter.

**Kushina's Fight**

She made a dash for Jiraiya, every step she took leaving small craters in the ground. However, she was blocked off by Tsunade and Shizune, Shizune mostly as she dodged the girls senbon. She ran at Shizune fast, attempting to get at her before she had the chance to reload her senbon crossbow but was forced to jump back as Tsunade jumped at her, punching the ground where Kushina had stood a single moment before. Tsunade growled as she took as stance before she yelled. "KAI!" Jiraiya took this time to leave, taking advantage of Kushina's lack of movement in her state of awe as the blond Hokage started glowing before said Senju threw a much faster punch than before. It all clicked into place for Kushina. _'A weight seal!'_ She thought before just barely dodging, moving to the left as she cocked back a fist.

As Kushina's fist made contact with Tsunade's face the Kage went flying back towards Shizune. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" The young woman screamed before dashing towards the woman. Kushina used this time wisely and dashed forward knocking the girl out before doing the same with Tsunade. She then looked over at the famous Toad Sannin Jiraiya before dashing at him, screaming of taking revenge on him for kidnapping her grand-daughter and peeping on her whenever she bathed.

**Naruto's Fight**

As Naruto looked over to see Kushina dealing with Tsunade and Shizune he turned his attentions to Kakashi and Gai. As per usual Gai was screaming about Naruto's loss of his 'Flames of Youth' while Kakashi, for once in his life, actually looked serious as he tried to get Naruto to back down with a glare. "Naruto! As your sensei I daman-." Kakashi started only to get stopped by Naruto. "I'm sorry but I don't have a sensei. At least not one from Konoha. You only taught me one thing which was tree climbing, which I had already known. Now seriously. Lets just fight and get this over with." Naruto said, finishing his little speech. Kakashi's face, at least what was visible of it, hardened as he nodded. "Indeed." Kakashi said before jumping into action, Gai following right behind.

Kakashi sent a high front kick at Naruto's head while Gai feel into a sweep kick on the ground. Naruto jumped back before thinking, _'Shadow Clone Jutsu.'_ creating 9 clones. 2 clones went after Gai, the one in the led going for a jump kick to Gai's head while the other ran behind the green clad man, jumping with a knee headed straight for the mans spine. Gai first brought his arm up in an upper block, pushing the first Naruto's leg up above his head, bringing his other arm up to grab the second foot heading for his stomach before jumping into the air, twisting around and landed a kick to Naruto's head, causing the clone to disperse.

He then turned around to try and stop the other clone, only to get a knee to the stomach, which in turn caused him to hunch over. Gai quickly righted himself only to be sent back with a front kick to the nose. As Gi stood up he brought a hand up to his nose before healing it. As his hand pulled away he shouted, "KAI!" as he brought his hand into the Ram seal, effectively taking off his weights. He then flew through stretches before he dashed forward at Naruto. Said clone wasn't even close to ready as the man came barreling towards him with such fierce force that the clone couldn't even think let alone dodge as he was dispersed by a punch to the gut. Gai then looked over to the real Naruto fighting off Kakashi and dashed over, hoping to double gang on Naruto to take him down.

As Gai became distracted with the 2 Naruto Shadow Clones the real Naruto ran in the opposite direction of Gai, knowing that Kakashi would follow. The scarecrow did just that, following after the real Naruto while summoning Pakun and the pack. They appeared right beside him, running with him while Pakun sat loyally on top of the silver haired mans right shoulder. When Naruto finally stopped he spun around, taking kunai out of his pouch and throwing them at the dog lover, hoping to draw first blood. However, Kakashi skillfully dodged them, leaping to the right to do so as he pulled out his own kunai, throwing them at the boy hoping to at least nick him.

However, this didn't happen either and Kakashi, wanting to end it quickly, shouted "CHIDORI!" as he lunged at Naruto, aiming his hand at the boys heart. Naruto dodged to the side and took out a shuriken, throwing it at Kakashi's neck aiming to slit the mans throat. However, Kakshi flipped just in time to save his neck, literlly, but this led to the shiriken imbedding itself into his calf muscle, causing Kakashi to stiffen in pin for a second before he whipped out a kunai and opened his wound up further, taking the shuriken out of his leg. However, before he could heal said bleeding wound Naruto shunshin'ed in front of the man and hit him with an upper cut.

As Kakashi flew back from the impact a clone from earlier appeared behind him and knee'd him in the spine, sending him up into the air. The clone in which sent him airborn then did the same to 3 other clones, each of them pushing off the one below them before the last one was thrown above Kakashi and then started to fall, gravity taking the clone down after all loss of upward momentum. The clone then stomped into Kakashi's stomach, sending him to the ground. As the last sent airborn Naruto landed and dispersed Kakashi stood up shakily, already attempting to heel his wound on his calf before moving to his stomach to see about any broken bones.

Naruto, not having any of it, ran over to Kakashi to completely take him out, was stopped by Maito Gai blocking his path. Naruto growled in frustration as the last 4 Naruto clones Shunshin'ed in front of Gai, distracting the man. The real Naruto then moved around the fight between his clones and the 'youthful' green jonin and darted towards Kakashi, whipping out a kunai and shuriken forming a plan. Naruto threw his shuriken to see Kakashi's reaction spead and watched as it somewhat entered Kakashi's arm as the man tried to block it.

Naruto then went full speed at him, thinking that the man wasn't at complete speed. However, just s he closed in on the Kakashi the silver haired man brought out a hidden kunai from his Jonin flac jacket and held it in front of him, watching in satisfaction as the kunai entered Naruto's stomach. As the blood dripped from Naruto's wound Kakashi viciously ripped it out before aiming to enter the kunai into Naruto's heart. However, Naruto reacted quickly and shoved his pre-prepared kunai into Kakashi's skull, letting the kunai slip from his hand as Kakashi fell with it, the metal still embedded in his skull.

Gai, who had just finished of the last of the clones, turned around just in time to see his comrade, his best friend, his rival fall to the ground, eyes dead to the world. Gai screamed as he yelled out something Naruto had never wanted to hear. "EIGHTH GATE! KAI!" As power exploded from Gai's every pore Naruto screamed. "KITSUNEGAN!" His eyes transformed as he thought. _'Dance of Blades!'_ A dark storm cloud rolled over the clearing as lightning blades started shooting off at Gai's OP form. Gai dodged each of them gracefully, not even gaining a scratch. However, this was a sign that he'd fallen into Naruto's trap.

When the lightning stopped Gai's head whipped around his figure without so much as a blur, wondering why the attacks suddenly stopped before something stopped him in his tracks. He powered down, stepping towards the illusion of the dead Copy-Nin Kakashi. "Gai! What were you thinking just randomly going into your Eight Gates form! You could have hurt our comrades! I sent the others on ahead for me to get you out of the state by myself bu hadn't reacted as quickly as I did they might have been dead! You have got to learn self control, got it Gai!?" Gai nodded, smiling and going into his nice guy poses, aiming his blinding smile at 'Kakashi', thinking he'd been imagining said mans death. However, a kunai to the head stopped the man from ever smiling again. However, as the Taijutsu master fell, he could only feel happiness as his last glance was on his best friend, his only regret being not having said "Good-bye" to Lee.

As soon as the mans body fell to the grass covered dirt he dispelled the Kakashi illusion, turned off his Kitsunegan and turned around, looking at Shizune and Tsunade on the ground before shaking his head in shame before dashing over to a crater which held a bloody pulp known formerly as Jiraiya. He then made 2 clones to cut the heads off of the dead to give to Kakuzu for their bounty before dashing off in the direction in which Naruko's scent was.

The closer he got to Naruko the closer he got to the border between Iwa and Konoha. Naruto growled when he noticed the fact and ran harder, pressing himself as hard as he could to get to his little girl, his baby girl, his daughter. She was blood and that meant she was Naruto's pack. Letting someone of you pack die or get taken without any punishment made the leader of the pack forfeit to punishment. That was the knowledge that you failed to protect your loved one. This made most leaders go insane. Naruto shook his head as similar thoughts went through his head.

As Naruto made it to the border between Iwa and Konoha he jumped right over the Chunin border control guards, ignoring their screams of protest as he soared by. He could smell that Sasuke, his baby girl and his mother had already been through the area he was currently in so he vamped up his speed, so fast that a Jounin would hardly be able to keep up. After about 15 minutes of tree running for Naruko's life he heard shouting and burst into the clearing, the first thing he saw being a dead Sasuke clone, which dispersed not a second later and his mom dashing into the trees, not even glancing back at the fake Sasuke she'd just killed.

He dashed after her, reaching her side as they dashed after Naruko's scent which was now laced with Sasuke's chakra from being near him for so long. Just as they were about to close in on the Uchiha Kushina glared over at Naruto warningly before ducking out of the way of a Senbon that had been aimed at her neck. Naruto took this as a sign to do so as well, and just in time to. A senbon soared above him, aimed at where his heart had been. Naruto took a large whiff of the air and realized that there were 10 different Jounin surrounding them, and that Sasuke was farther ahead then ever, Naruko still with him.

Naruto growled as the Jounin came from the trees. Genma Shiranui, Ebisu and Asuma Sarutobi while the rest were Jounin Naruto had never met. Naruto and Kushina stood back to back before Kushina nodded her head and turned into her 2 tailed state. Naruto nodded back and transformed into his 3 tailed state, both of them pounced Kushina taking Asuma and Ebisu and 3 of the other Jounin. Naruto took on Genma and 4 other Jounin.

**Kushina's Fight**

As Kushina pounces onto her prey she sees Asuma activate his chakra blades as Ebisu creates 3 clones, 2 standing by him and one in the trees behind him. Kushina goes straight for Asuma, clashing her claws with Asuma's chakra blades she watched the knuckle flicker for a bit before turning into large blue blades. Her hands fly to the ground as her left leg flies behind her and hits one of the Jounin who'd tried to sneak up on her in the face before she puts all of her weight onto her left arm, draws in her left leg and flings her right leg out, hitting the Jounin who'd tried to hit her at the side in the groin, watching him fly away with pride as his hands flew to his crotch.

She then pushed off the ground with her left arm, just barely dodging the sweep kick aimed for it. As she landed she took a c-step forward before she spat a miniature Tailed Beast Bomb at Asuma which, seeing as he couldn't dodge it, he let his knuckle blade take the blow. It broke and the Tailed Beast Bomb was slightly redirected, still able to scorch Asuma's hand off and brake his blade. As Asuma held the stump which had once been his left hand he cried out in pain in which Kushina easily ignored. "DEMON! HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!" Ebisu yelled at Kushina as he flung a flurry of Kunai at the woman.

However, Kushina's anger spiked at his comment before she sent a Tailed Beast Bomb at... his balls. Ebisu, blinded by rage and both hands in his pockets searching for 2 sealing scrolls in which held the rest of his kunai and shuriken, didn't even see the fast Tailed Beast Bomb and only noticed it as it hit his crotch area and burned off his manhood. He screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees, crying all the way up until Kushina's kunai entered his head. The clone of Ebisu, who had shot out of his hiding spot in the trees, came at Kushina with the intent to kill, thriving on the now dead Ebisu's last flicker of chakra. When he was close enough to her he swung at her with a kunia, only to be knocked back by Kushina's chakra induced slap.

However, before the Ebisu expelled he threw a thin steel exploding senbon at Kushina, who didn't see it as he turned to face the last 2 Jonin. As it landed at her feet she turned around in shock at the slight noise only for it to explode in her face. Her body was sent through the trees, toppling down 5 before she stopped in a tree, body stuck in an imprint of herself. The 2 left over Jonin ran after her body, only to be grabbed by 2 large crimson red hands. The hands then proceeded to smother them into the ground shoving them 6 ft. below and then put the dirt that had been pushed away overtop the 2 males, punching it down till it was there were no possible air holes, making sure the 2 would suffocate. Kushina brushed off her hands before heading back to where she'd been originally, already having her chakra concentrate on the massive burns on her body due to the exploding senbon as she jumped into the trees, once again heading for Naruko.

**Naruto's Fight**

As Kushina and him separated to fight their separate battles Naruto got in a stance that was very similar to the Hyuuga style, his fingertips glowing crimson with his demonic chakra. Genma, being the most experienced of the other 4 Jonin, spat his senbon at Naruto to test the boys speed. When at first he could see it and then having seemingly disappeared into thin air made him more than just a bit wary of taking action against Naruto. However, after 5 minutes of just standing there, waiting for the slightest of movements, 1 of the lesser Jonin ran forward, having lost his patience.

Not even 2 seconds after he rushed at Naruto did her fall into pieces, Naruto still in his stance above the chopped up bits. The 1 Jonin that looked like a Nara looked as if he'd come up with a plan as he he sent out his shadows to Genma and the other Jonin, bringing their hands behind their backs and using them to go over hand signs, controlling them to show them what he'd come up with. They all nodded to each other before their eyes started to burn bright with determination. Genma took out a scroll from his pocket, tearing it open and spilling a vile of his blood on it before throwing it at Naruto, sending kunai and shuriken towards Naruto.

Naruto used a maneuver much like Neji's 8 Trigrams, using it to deflect the projectiles as Genma unlocked a smaller scroll holding senbon, filling his mouth with as many as he could spit accurately of the said weapons. He then took out a few Hiraishin kunai and held them at the ready. Once Naruto had completely stopped the thrown projectiles Genma threw a Hiraishin kunai behind him before throwing above him as well as to both sides of him. He then started Hiraishin'ing to each kunai as fast as he could, enjoying the look of confusion on the 'demons' face.

As he did this the other Jonin started rigging their kunai with explosive tags. Once they were done the threw them at Naruto, each throwing them one at a time. Naruto saw them out of the corner of his eye but didn't have time to stop the exploding tags from tearing him to bits, his blood and flesh going everywhere.

Genma stopped his distractions and landed on the forest floor, his face showing off a hesitant smirk. The other 3 were congradulating each other on the teamwork before all off a sudden Genma's vision was gone. All he could see was black and he started yelling "KAI!" trying to release what he though was an elaborate Gen-jutsu. And, while it was, it wasn't one he was strong enough to break. What stopped his screaming was a cold steel blade against his throat. All he heard was a demonic voice saying, **"I'm done with your games."** before his vision turned red. He blinked a few times before he saw what all that red was. His comrades blood and guts were smeared all over everything in his sight, their faces, not even their heads, but the skin of their faces were held up on 3 poles, their eyes held in their original place with some of Genma's own Senbon.

Genma's head was then sliced off its resting place, rolling to the floor as Naruto drove the kunai in which he'd decapitated Genma into the place where said Jonin's head had just been. He then, still covered in blood from his victims, ran towards his daughter, fear growing in his heart as he drew closer to Konoha. He smelled Kushina's scent drawing closer and went faster not wanting his mom to sense his fear if she drew to close. As he continued on, every second gaining in speed and momentum, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. In front of him lay his old home, and here he could not scent his daughter, his little girl, his baby, any more. The scent grew cold at the gate and his heart shattered not knowing exactly what would happen to his daughter, only knowing that it would not be good.

He headed back into the beginning of the tree line before he finally broke down, tears spilling from his eyes as he thought of how much he'd failed his daughter. When Kushina finally reached her son, Naruto released a roar to the heavens full of pain and sorrow, full of hurt and the want for justice. For revenge. Kushina knew his pain and knew that she would die for him to fulfill his newly acquired goal.

Naruto eyes darkened with resolve as his goal in life was confirmed. Get back his daughter, and obliterate everyone in Konoha that wasn't innocent of making his life the hell it had just turned into.

**Hey guys! SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! However, I haven't had the proper time to pull off writing this chappy in a long time as whenever I get on my computer nowadays my sister sits on my lap and watches my every move and, now that shes learning to read, time for writing this stuff has not been coming to me over abundantly. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappy, if you have any question don't be afraid to comment on this story or PM me about them. Bye!**

**Chow for Now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


	6. The Revised Ending

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait but I've decided to post this with multiple chapters. This is the story I'm going to be focusing on completing as I can get this done the fastest, at least I think I can, so my goal is to finish this and then start working on my other stories next. I'll be working on them in order and will be releasing the chapters for the story all together so that you don't have to wait a long time in between, you'll just get them all at once. Anyways, here are my reviews to your reviews!:**

**nico2883: The village will be destroyed soon, for they have already sealed their fate.**

**StrongGuy159: You got it!**

**rheafica: Sorry about that. I hate taking so long to update as well, so I'ma start busting my ass, even if I start getting in trouble for being on the computer so much. Thanks for liking my story so much!**

**G6: I want it to be a serious story, but there will be some crack style humor in this, so I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Ceilo415: I'm glad you do! I hope you enjoy the following chapters!**

**DFISTHIS: Glad we both feel like that about Sakura deep down and I'm gad that you think I'm random, as I'd rather be random than boring!**

**Thanks to dbtiger63 for reminding me that I needed to re-read my story. I literally face palmed about five times when I re-read my story and realized how much I'd actually forgotten about it. With that being said, I'm doing a formal apology right now for being such a dumb ass, and I'm going to let you rip on me all you want in the reviews as I deserve it. Hopefully this is a lot better than before, as I've read through my story this time. Also, I've revised the harem so, sorry if you wanted a girl that isn't in the new harem this is the official last chapter of the story so I'm not changing anything more unless I make another mistake. Again, I'm ever so sorry for being so stupid!**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Yugito Nii**

**Mei Terumi**

**Yagura**

**Enjoy!**

**Naruto's POV**

I needed backup. My chakra was semi-depleted and Kushina used over half going over board on Jiraiya, and so I was calling in allies I knew could be with me by nightfall. Backing away into the forest I brought Kushina back into her seal before slowly making my chakra fade so that it seemed I was leaving. No way was I leaving my baby girl with those fuckers, and they were all gonna pay for fucking with the Uzumaki clan with their life, I was done showing those pathetic beings mercy. They wanna play? Let's play.

I summoned 6 clones and sent them to the people I needed help from, they would relay the message and they would help me get everything done, and it was going to be done by tonight, no later. As my clones Hiraishin'ed off I laid back against a tree and closed my eyes, waiting for the people I needed to come. I waited there for an hour and a half, and that's when they started arriving. The first person to arrive via Hiraishin was my dad, and he quickly came over and gave me a hug, which I was thankful for. The next two to arrive was Mei and Yagura, as they'd been brought by a clone, and they quickly came up and gave me a hug to help calm me down even more before sitting down on either side of me.

After them Zabuza appeared, after him Anko and Onoki arrived, the last to arrive being Yugito, who gave Naruto a chaste kiss when she , everyone was here. "O.k. We're moving in tonight, when it's dark and we can kill them all silently. O.k. So Zabuza, I want you to start by..."

**10:02 P.M. That Night**

Ah. Konohagakure. A place where many go for the hot springs, hot women and quality ninja. It was dark out, and a mist was rolling in ever so slowly, and every few minutes it would thicken until, ten minutes after it came rolling in it was so thick you couldn't see your hand a few inches from your face, and only ninja were outside, and they were the Konohagakure ANBU, and they were looking around as they could sense the chakra laced throughout the mist. One by one the ninja were cut in half by Kibikiribocho, and no one heard a thing beside metal slicing through flesh, which put more fear into the ANBU's hearts and made them more wary of sending more of their unit out into the mist.

In a matter of minutes no ANBU commander dared let a single ANBU agent out of headquarters, thinking their bases to be safe. They were not. One by one the ANBU bases were destroyed and any and every member was killed on sight by a man producing a yellow flash as he flashed by, slicing throats with a kunai. While the man known for his yellow flash killed half of the bases a hot headed Habanero killed the other half just as silently, only she killed people far more messily as she cut them in half with her katana, slinging blood and guts everywhere, leaving no stone unturned as she moved through her half of the bases.

Above them was a man the age of 21, turning every building he saw to dust as he passed, leveling the village easily. He did, however, leave the Hokage's Tower and the rooms below it untouched, as those were his leaders claim to destroy. A young teenager with black hair was summoning snakes, sending them to destroy old ROOT stations to get rid of any information left behind, and the man in the mist was killing civilians as they slept, putting the blood of his victims on the doorways of orphanages so that the man of dust would pass over them, leaving the children inside untouched. They took their time however, and by the break of dawn a certain blonde Hokage and her advisors woke up to do paperwork from their rooms in the Hokage Tower and, when the walked upstairs onto the ground floor, a.k.a. the lobby of the tower, they didn't see anything wrong, and the didn't see anything wrong till the got into the Hokage's Office, planning what they'd do to their newest captive when they saw the wreckage the village had turned into overnight. They rushed to the window yelling "KAI!" over and over while holding a ram seal,m hoping it was a horrible genjutsu, only for them to realize that it was real.

They didn't know who the culprit, or rather, who the culprits were until the felt a flash of chakras behind them, and they turned to see a group of people that instilled fear in their hearts. After all, what would you do if there were 6 Kage level shinobi and 3 Jonin level shinobi against you, and there were only 2 Kage level shinobi and 1 Jonin level shinobi on your side? You'd realize immediately that you were screwed, that's what would happen. As Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune backed up against the window, the looked in fear at Naruto, Minato, Onoki, Yagura, Mei, Zabuza, Kushina, Anko and Yugito. Onoki, Zabuza, Minato, Kushina and Anko stepped back, their chakra almost completely depleted from their night of fun, letting Naruto, Mei, Yagura and Yugito step up, all four of them ready to have fun.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune apparently decided that they were at least going to try not getting killed, so the tried attacking, thinking their enemy wouldn't expect it, but the one of the very few things Kakashi had taught Naruto before he was killed was to expect the unexpected, so when Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune shot forward all at once he Hiraishin'ed in front of Jiraiya into the window while Yagura blasted Shizune into the wall, Mei and Yugito hitting Tsunade with a blast of Nibi inhanced lava which, unsurprisingly, burned like a bitch. Hissing as she was thrown into the wall, Tsunade slumped to the floor holding her burnt arm, which she'd used to shield herself as she sank to the floor in pain. Jiraiya only had a hand print on his cheek which stung like crazy, and Shizune was soaking wet, so Tsunade definitely got the short end of the stick. Switching people, Yagura started hitting with salt water she had in a bottle on her hip, relishing in Tsunade's cries of pain as the water hit her wound over and over.

Shizune was held down by Yugito as Mei slowly brought her finger up and down the Hokage's assistants body, her finger covered in lava, writing words on Shizune's body as she swirled and flicked her finger this way and that. Naruto smirked as he walked up to Jiraiya, getting in the mans face. "You think you can _fuck_ with me? Now you will pay the ultimate price, I'm done giving you mercy." And with that Naruto smacked a chakra stopping seal on Jiraiya's forehead before adding an immobilizing seal oon top of that. "When we get back to Iwa you're going into the deepest, darkest cave underneath our village that we can go, you will be fed and watered through tubes, and you'll be blind folded, and I will never allow you to see the sun again. You deserve to suffer for taking my daughter away from me, and you will receive nothing more and nothing less." And with that, Naruto knocked the man out with a chop to the throat, backing away from the body.

He looked at Yagura who was currently beating on Tsunade in a fit of rage and calmed his wife with his chakra, slowly at first before overwhelming her with it, calming her down almost instantly. He then moved his sights to see Mei and Yugito still torturing Shizune, only Mei was holding the girl down now, and Yugito was having her slice of action torturing the former Hokage's assistant. He coughed a bit and they looked up at him before backing away from their victim, who promptly fainted from the pain. Before Naruto turned away from the trio of people he summoned three clones to take Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune to Iwa to fulfil the punishment that would go for all of them.

"I'm going to Naruko." And with that Naruto dashed from the room, all the way down the steps to the lobby and even further down to the prison where he sensed his baby girl. He kept following her chakra till he faced a door, and he slowly pushed it open to see a sight that brought tears to his eyes. His baby girl was there, on the table, unconscious and tied up. He quickly untied her before pulling her to his chest, crying in relief of having found her. He felt his make-shift team come to the doorway, and felt Mei, Yagura, Yugito and Anko move over to him, pulling him into a hug yet wary of the child in his arms, sharing a hug of relief.

When they got to the ground floor Naruto instructed Minato, Kushina and Onoki to start taking the children from the orphanages to Iwa so that they could be adopted and, with that, the trio left to fulfill their duty while Naruto just stood there to relax for a second. "Zabuza, I need you to take Mei-hime and Yagura-hime back to Mist, as they need their rest. Thank you, I'm proud to have you as a friend." Naruto said to his murderous buddy with a small grin, Mei and Yagura grinning at the princess suffix Naruto added to their names before that trio left as well. Just as Naruto was about to tell Yugito to leave after giving her a kiss he heard an "Oink." and turned to see Tonton standing there on four legs, staring at him curiously. "Say Anko-chan, Yugito-chan, you in the mood for some bacon?" He asked, and Yugito grinned. "I'll fix you some dinner, and I know just where to get the meat." And with that, they had some bacon before they parted ways, leaving the village of dust behind.

**A Few Months Later**

Iwa was happy , there weren't any people from Konoha left except the orphans, and they've all been adopted by now, so they were happier here with a family than they were in Konoha. Uzu had been started up again, and that was where Minato and Kushina moved to, and there they decided to restart the Uzumaki clan again, and Minato had gotten Kushina pregnant not even a day after Konoha had been destroyed, so Kushina was already a few months pregnant. Naruto had officially married Mei, Yagura and Yugito and, while he'd already gotten Mei pregnant, he wanted to wait to have kids with Anko, Yagura or Yugito so that he didn't have four hormonal wives to satisfy on his hands, which the girls agreed to be a smart move, and so they were happy. Well, Naruto was when he didn't have to run from his lava spitting wife... or chase Konohamaru away from Naruko whenever he tried to ask Naruko out on a date.

Of course that still didn't stop Konohamaru asking Naruko out one day, so they were dating now, much to Naruto's ire. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were all underneath Iwa where they would be for the rest of their lives, their chakra sealed off and another seal keeping them immobile till they died. Deidara had started dating Onoki's granddaughter Kurotsuchi, Itachi started dating a civilian girl he had met one day running away from fangirls, and when she didn't start trying to rape him on the spot, he didn't leave her alone till she agreed to be his girlfriend. Kisame was happy with not having a girlfriend, though that didn't stop him from occasional hook-ups, and Sasori couldn't have children due to his status as a human puppet, so he just stuck with making more 'art'. Obito had started dating Rin after Naruto had revived her and, after making Obito 12 to suit the 12 year old girl, he'd allowed them to date and Konan and Nagato came out about their dating status.

Everything was the way it should be, and nobody was more thankful for that than the Uzumaki's and their allies, no one.

**Hope you liked and, as the last part of the apology, I'm putting an omake here to try and make up for it just a little more. Enjoy!:**

Just as Naruto was about to slap a chakra restriction seal onto Jiraiya's head said pervy sage jumped up and slapped his own seal on the blonds head, sending the boy reeling. Naruto stood straight in a second flat and a crossbow magically appeared in his hand as he started shouting, "I AM THE _KING_!" As he shot at Tonton with his crossbow. Jiraiya smirked. "That's my King Joffrey seal, it turns the person that has it into a little bitch." Naruto whirled around with a crazy look on his face. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" He shouted as he started shooting at Jiraiya. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of Naruto acting like Joffrey before Anko came up to her husband and knocked him out, shaking her head before killing Jiraiya when he tried groping her.

"Minato-san, do you know how to take the seal off?" Anko asked as she stood over Naruto. "No clue, he's stuck like that. I think I'll just kill myself so I don't have to deal with him."And with that, Minato shook his head while face palming. "We're fucked." Zabuza said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Hope you liked it, the idea actually popped into my head as I was writing that part of the chapter, so I decided it might make a decent omake. Anyways, I hope you like this revised end of this fanfic, as it follows the last few chapters more and I'm very thankful that dbtiger63 reviewed on my mess up, with him/her the chapters would still be wrong. Thanks!**

**Chow for Now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


End file.
